


The bartender

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin gets drunk in a bar





	

„My shot.“ Merlin slurred and gestured towards the bartender. 

The tall man came over. “What about your shot?” 

“’s empty.” 

The man smiled at Merlin’s look that was somewhere between surprised and exasperated. “That’s because you downed it.”

“And now?” Merlin looked at him for guidance. 

The amused smile turned gentle. “Now I think you’ve had enough, my friend.”

Merlin beamed widely at him. “I’m your friend?”

The man just smiled and continued to clean the place up. “I’m going to call you a taxi, alright?”

The smile fell off Merlin’s face. “Got nowhere to go.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, you’ve had a little row, I’m sure he’s waiting for you to come back.”

Shaking his head, Merlin sighed deeply. “Not him.” He shook his head harder and then grabbed the bar as he started to feel dizzy.

“Your mobile has been ringing at least twenty times since you came in.”

Merlin looked at the mobile that was sitting on the bar next to his empty glass as if he hadn’t seen it before. When he looked up, he asked “Can I come home with you?”

The man finished up his work, grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him out of the bar. When he settled them both in a taxi, he turned to Merlin again. “Where do you live?”

Being too far gone to ponder that question, Merlin told him. 

Ten minutes later, the bartender manoeuvred Merlin towards the entrance. 

“Merlin!” A blond man came rushing from the door. “I was so worried! Where have you been?”

The bartender helped getting Merlin onto the couch, then he updated the blond on how much he’d had to drink and what he had babbled all night long. He shook his head when the blond offered him a tip. “Just take good care of him. He’s special.”

The blond nodded. “Annoying as hell at times, but special.”

The tall man nodded his good-bye and turned to walk back to the waiting taxi.


End file.
